The Satan Clause
by dark raposa
Summary: Wilfre and Dark the Raposa are happily married following the events of "The Story of Dark the Raposa." However, life takes a surprising turn after their honeymoon in Watersong. OC/Wilfre, MPreg, EDs, Swords, Violence. Merry Christmas!
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone imp back after a long absence ^_^ bet u missed me? Anyway I have a special Christmas story for you all, hope u enjoy. Story contains/; MPREG, EDS, baddasssssss swords XD

Always remember: don't like don't read motherfuckes :)

* * *

In the world of the raposa... Life was peaceful. The threat of darkness no longer haunted the land

Dark the Raposa looked at his black katanas crafted of infinity metal, mounted on the wall. He lived a peaceful life now, and his hellfire-forged blades were no longer needed. He looked at his husband, Wilfre, sleeping peacefully and kissed him gently. "I love u, " he whispered. Life was good

* * *

It was four months (and twenty days) since the Dark the Raposa and Wilfre were married happily ever after. They spent their honeymoon in Watersong and saw the operas and they Had Sex every day BC they were in love. Wilfre was the uke and Dark the Raposa was the seme. However one-day Wilfre's body started changing he was putting on wait and craving foods and getting sick in the mornings. Dark the Raposa was worried for his beloved, naturally so he called his friend who was a doctor. The doorbell on their house rang and it was the doctor. "Wilfre let me introduce you to my friend who is a doctor, his name is Dr. Zero the Hedgehog and he's had experience with eating disorders before so you can trust him." *

"I don't have an eating disorder," Wilfre said

Dr. Zero the Hedgehog, who was a purple hedgehog with a doctors coat, green sneakers and blue stripes on his spines, said, "that's right, actually it sounds like Wilfre is Pregnant. Fortunately I also have experience with Pregnancy." Dark The Raposa gasped. He was going to be a father?!

* * *

Moths passed and Dark the Raposa helped Wilfre follow dr. Zero the Hedgehog's orders for a healthy baby. Nutrition and exercise were important so Dark bought a the Wii fit plus.

Currently Wilfre's phone was phone was ringing loudly. It was reminding him to use the Wii fit every day.

"I need to practice my core on the Wii fit plus," said Wilfre. The TV screen showed that Wilfre was lacking in upper arm strength. "What am I supposed to do Wilfre said bench a nunchuk"?

* * *

Hope u enjoyed the first chapter. I got Microsoft office from my school so I wrote part of this in word and let me tell you its kind of hard to you, I keep getting autocorrected and it wont even let me type certain words. Also I ran spellcheck can you tell? XD Well seeya

*Note I don't mean to make light of anyone's eating disorder its are very serious. Ok


	2. Chapter 2

On the second day of Christmas my true love gave to me… the second chapter of The Satan Clause (starring Dark the Raposa) XD

The story takes a "dark" turn in this chapter so additional warnings for child abandonment, violence, and killing. And Depression.

* * *

Wilfre held his new baby in his arms. And he thought about his future. "I can't live like this... always chained to other raposa... this smelly thing is a 18 year responsibility fuck this" suddenly there was a knock on the door. "Come in" Wilfre said

Zero the hedgehog opened the door "just checking in Wilfre I wanted to see how you and the baby were doing" he said

"Im actually extremely unfit to raise a child" Wilfre blurted. Zero the hedgehog nodded.

"Postpartum depression is actually fairly common, and treatment options are a-" zero the hedgehop did not have time to finish his sentence as Wilfre grabbed the swords of the wall and appeared behind Zero the Hedgehog so fast he left an after image and stabbed zero the hedgehog thought the chest with both blades. "Wilfre how could you do this" Zero the Hedgehog choked, blood spilling out of his mouth

"You never knew the real me," Wilfre said. "I was a killer. I brought this world to ruin. I'm not giving it up for some dumbass baby" Wilfre turned and left, zero the hedgehog's corpse lying in a pool of blood

* * *

Wilfre found Dark the raposa overlooking a cliff contemplating life as he had been before their first battle. "So its come to this" dark the raposa whispered. "I loved you Wilfre I gave you a second chance. I thought you had changed."

Wilfre laughed. "No dark... its you who changed... you became weak" he punched dark the raposa in the face so quickly he had no time to react and fell to the ground.

"This isn't what Christmas is supposed to be about," murmured dark

Wilfre only laughed as he stabbed dark the raposa with his own infinity metal katanas. "Hahahah…... hahahha... ahahahah" Dark the Raposa's lifeless body slumped to the floor

"Only one last thing to take care of" Wilfre said, before using Instant Transmission to teleport him to the nearest Dumpster and gently placed the baby in it. "Let the evil seed of your ancestry germinate with in you... farewell, asshole baby"

"Stop"

"Right"

"There"

* * *

AN: I also don't mean to make fun of postpartum depression or depression* in general. In fact I suffer from depression, but you probably couldn't tell since I pretend to be cheerful all the time. We all wear masks


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about forgetting to update yesterday… so have a double update today ;)

This chapter contains violence and vampirism. A little "V&amp;V" if you will

* * *

Wilfre turned around slowly, sensing an incredibly evil aura. It was none other than his ex-husband Dark the Raposa, but he was different somehow. The fierceness he had in his old days had returned, as well as some new changes. He had blood red eyes and sharp fangs, and radiated an aura of incredible power and sexiness. "Figure it out yet" Dark the Raposa said.

"You... vampire?"

"That's right. After you killed me I went to hell for the crime of loving you, but I made a deal with Satan. He turned me into a vampire in return for a piece of my soul. But that doesn't matter. What matters is that I'm here to kill you."

With Dark the Raposa's newfound power, the "fight" was incredibly one-sided, practically child's play. Comparable to breaking an egg. Once again, Dark the Raposa had his revenge.

* * *

You know out of everything the one thing I aspire to most is to inspire others…. I think creating things is beautiful and it is our unholy duty to usurp god's throne by such. I don't know about other religions but personally I think Christianity is an affront to nature by pretending were anything other than animals. But tbh I'm not 100% on these thoughts I'm still figuring shit out you know. Always learning and hungry for more. A ravenous beast, for knowledge


	4. Chapter 4

The following Chapter also contains violence, death, and Satan. Enjoy

* * *

Wilfre experienced quite clearly the experience of death. His death at the hands of dark the raposa was extremely painful as the vampiric raposa did not spare Wilfre as he exacted his revenge. Unfortunately with death his suffering did not cease as upon death Satan appeared and took Wilfre's soul to hell.

In the throne room of hell Satan said to Wilfre "in life, you were a powerful and evil raposa. Will you join my army in death and command my legions of dead sinners?"

Wilfre scoffed. "I have other plans," he said. Suddenly Wilfre was behind Satan his claws sharpened to a point as he stabbed Satan through the chest with his bare hand. Then he knelt down next to Satan's dead body and searched his pockets, finding an apple, 3 gold, and a small piece of folded up paper. Unfolding it, it read:

"THE SATAN CLAUSE"

Wilfre gasped in horror. He had heard of the Satan Clause in legends. The person to kill Satan, would become Satan. Doomed to rule in hell until the end of everything, or until he was killed again. Wilfre trembled as he felt the satanic power fill him, coursing through his veins. He swore to himself he would find a way to circumvent his curse and return to the world of the living.

* * *

Well that's the end of that hope you enjoyed this fanfic, I wanted to do something a little different since sometimes its like fanfiction is all yaoi and mpreg and s*x before marriage… I wanted to write and mpreg yaoi with morals where the characters are married but still illumistrates their real human foibles. We all make mistakes after all

BTW this story continues in my fanfic Wilfre's Return, Wilfre revives Satan so he doesnt have to be satan anymore and returns to life n_n Also later I might write a story about Dark and Wilfre's kid? what should their name be? leave a review


End file.
